


Странное и не очень

by Semorana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semorana/pseuds/Semorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путем наблюдения и анализа полученных данных удалось выяснить, что Кору Хейл вполне можно удивить. По крайней мере, Дерек и Стайлз с этим справились, абсолютно не стараясь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странное и не очень

Кору Хейл редко чем-либо можно было удивить. Но когда Дерек схватил Стайлза за грудки и резко прижал его к бетонной стене лофта, она непонимающе нахмурилась и сделала шаг вперед, чтобы не дать брату натворить глупостей. Рука Питера, остановившая ее от дальнейшего действия, и его хитрая ухмылка понимания не добавили. Казалось бы, мальчишка не сказал ничего особенного: как всегда в своей активной манере выдал стае кучу в чем-то безумных идей по устранению фейри, но Дерек реагировал на каждую из них негативно. Очень негативно. От него исходили волны раздражения, направленные на Стайлза, и в какой-то момент вербальные посылы сменились рукоприкладством. Кора даже не знала, что подумать.

Кору Хейл редко чем-либо можно было удивить. Но когда Стайлз со злостью толкнул Дерека в плечо и недовольно скривился от боли в ушибленной руке, она удивленно подняла брови. Последовавший за этим громкий голос Стилински, отчитывающий Дерека за то, что тот _«никогда не следует плану»_ и некое чувство вины, пробивающееся из-под маски _«еле сдерживающего злость оборотня»_ , ввели Кору в кратковременный ступор. Она впервые видела, чтобы брат позволял кому-то повышать на себя голос. Впервые! Даже Скотт, формально не принадлежавший их стае, побаивался в открытую выступать против Альфы. И.. Что? Чувство вины? Кора решительно ничего не понимала.

Кору Хейл редко чем-либо можно было удивить. Но когда ее брат подрался со Стилински, она просто не знала как на это реагировать. Они дрались, и это было самое странное зрелище, которое когда-либо видела девушка. Они оба были злы и дрались абсолютно серьезно, желая причинить друг другу боль. Но Хейлу каким-то образом удавалось использовать лишь одну сотую своей силы, не причиняя мальчишке реального вреда. Кора была в замешательстве.

Кору Хейл редко чем-либо можно было удивить. Так что, когда она без стука вошла в квартиру брата и увидела Стайлза прижатым к стене мощным телом Хейла, она лишь усмехнулась и закатила глаза. Возможно, ее должно было удивить отсутствие на Дереке рубашки, или то, что Стайлз вовсе не вырывался из стальных объятий, обхватывая Хейла за плечи, или тот факт, что губы обоих были заняты вовсе не спорами… Но Кору Хейл редко чем-либо можно было удивить.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну в самом деле! Итог смог бы удивить разве что только Джеффа! ;)


End file.
